


Most Elusive Slimes [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: Fan Flashworks [18]
Category: Slime Rancher (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: A Gold and Lucky Slime sitting together.
Series: Fan Flashworks [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123364
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: fan_flashworks





	Most Elusive Slimes [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Fan Flashwork](https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/) challenge [ “Elusive" (as part of Amnesty)](https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/2328520.html)

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
